Yesterday, Today and Tomorrow
by KurohimePhantomlord
Summary: Minami Zoldyck, Illumi's younger adopted sister, has quite had enough of his advances. Illumi, however, finds it difficult to control himself in front of his beautiful younger sister especially with the words "But she's adopted" swimming in his head. Still, each other are bound by a promise and love blooms after an unexpected turn of events.


Yesterday, Today and Tomorrow

"I'm home" Illumi called as he walked down the gloomy corridor of their house.

_Does it really matter if I call out? No one's gonna come and greet me anyway._

Then from the corner of his eye, he could've sworn he saw the tip of red strands of hair dance close to a nearby corner, leading to the west side of the house. Someone is obviously hiding their presence. Curiously, he followed but the moment he stood in front of that corridor, there was no one. He couldn't even sense a single presence.

"Welcome home" Illumi looked behind him to see a girl slightly younger than him, standing upright like the way his mother does. She was wearing a black and red Wa Lolita dress with red rose patterns on the skirt, white knee-high socks and high black platform sandals with red straps, making her almost close to Illumi's height. Her long red hair was down and a little wet meaning she just finished taking a bath. Her bangs were swept sideways and her blue eyes reflect indifference but they were alive and seem to sparkle even in such a gloomy room.

"Minami" Illumi stared. "So… you're head of the family welcoming committee now?"

"Oh, haha, very funny." The girl rolled her eyes. "I just so happened to pass by."

Minami waved her hand casually and began walking away. Illumi just stared at the walking figure for a moment then started following silently.

"Where are you going?" He asked curiously.

"The kitchen. I'm hungry and I haven't had breakfast yet." Minami answered. "Why are you following me?"

Minami pushed opened the big kitchen door with one hand and went in. It was the type to swing back automatically so since she just pushed it open casually to get in, it came closing and almost hit Illumi if not for his fast reflexes.

_The door…! Did they add weight to it? It seems heavier than usual… Maybe I'm just tired… Still, she's gotten a whole lot stronger compared to before…_

Illumi pushed it open again and went in. Minami was already pulling out some jars from the fridge.

_Well, nothing can compare to the Zoldyck family training method. _he thought as he stared at her.

"Oh well… This would do." She smiled as she picked up a jar of strawberry jam.

Her smile was so cute it made Illumi blush unconsciously. Minami felt Illumi's gaze and glared at him. "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing" Illumi looked away, a little embarrassed.

Minami stood up and started walking towards the table where toasted bread and butter were waiting for her. Illumi glanced from the corner of his eye and noticed the small puddle of water where Minami was about to step on.

_Oh gods, she's bound to slip._With that in mind, he hurried towards her.

Minami, on the other hand, noticed it from the corner of her eye too so she just stepped over to the other side of it, not noticing Illumi rushing towards her. She was just surprised to see him on top of her, both of them lying down on the floor, a broken jar of strawberry jam lay beside them.

Minami wasn't the only one surprised. The same goes for Illumi and all they can do is stare into each other's eyes, their faces inches away from each other. Unconsciously, Illumi tightened his grip on Minami's wrists which pretty much woke her up from her daze.

"What do you think you're doing?" She glared at him.

Illumi just stared, maybe still stuck in the moment?

"Unhand me this instant, Illumi. If mother finds out, she'll—"

"Be very pleased" Illumi cut her off and completed the sentence on his own.

"What?!"

Illumi could feel the daggers in Minami's words and her glares. He moved his face closer to hers.

"Wouldn't she? Isn't this what you'll call 'brotherly love' from your elder brother?" There was a slight tease in his voice which irritated Minami to the core.

Minami just glared. Illumi has gotten a lot stronger than before. It won't be easy getting out of this one. It's not exactly the first of Illumi's "advances". There have been a few others in the past, even when they were kids, the moment he entered puberty before she did. She never noticed them though, not until Minami herself entered that certain stage.

Illumi smirked. Of all his siblings, he finds Minami the best one to irritate.

_She's so cute when she gets angry._

Being so close to her, he can feel the coolness of her skin after a morning's bath, smell the scent of apple and cinnamon emanating from her entire body, especially her hair.

_It's what has always distinguished you from us. The rest of the family reeks of death and blood… but you… You smell of life, apples and cinnamon. _

Illumi has always been enchanted by Minami. If Killua was already different, she was more different than he was but not as skillful for it is not the blood of a Zoldyck that runs through her veins or so they believe that to be the reason.

"Ne… Aniki?"

Illumi was surprised at the sudden change in Minami's voice and expression. From glaring daggers, she called to him in her cute voice and her face is pure innocence and irresistibly adorable. Illumi lifted his head a little and blushed.

"M-Minami…" Illumi stuttered.

"Hai?"

_H-how could she make such an adorable transition in front of me?!_

"C-could you call me 'onii-chan' with that voice of yours?" Illumi was getting weak as the seconds pass, as he looked at Minami's adorable expression more.

This was what Minami was waiting for. She smirked at Illumi which puzzled him then she kicked him off of her. "As if, you perverted bastard!"

Illumi was sent flying but he flipped in midair and landed smoothly on his feet. Minami stood up and brushed off the dust on her dress. Before Illumi could say anything, Gotoh and a few other butlers rushed in the kitchen.

"Minami-sama, Illumi-sama, are you all right?" Gotoh asked.

"Yes, Gotoh. I was just a little clumsy today." Minami glanced at Illumi then back at Gotoh.

The other butlers with Gotoh started cleaning the mess.

"Well, since you're awake now, allow me to prepare your breakfast for you." Gotoh bowed.

Minami just nodded. "I'll have it in my room then."

Gotoh nodded and Minami walked past Illumi, out of the room.

"And you, Illumi-sama? You have just arrived after all." Gotoh asked.

"I'll pass. I'm still full." Illumi also left the room but the moment, he's out of their sight and in his room, he smiled. He placed a hand over his stomach where Minami kicked him with both her feet. He can barely feel the pain as expected of a Zoldyck. "Oh well, it was worth it" He lied down on his bed, satisfied and fell asleep.

Minami was sitting in front of her bedroom mirror, combing her long licorice-red locks.

"That idiot… Always likes to mess with me… He never changes… no matter how many times I torture him." She put down her hair brush in frustration. "Well, what do you expect from a Zoldyck anyway?"

"Minami-sama? Your breakfast." Canary, one of the Zoldyck's butlers, knocked.

"Sure, Canary. Come on in." Minami was delighted as the door opened to reveal a little girl with brown complexion and curly hair, wearing a butler's uniform.

Canary placed the tray on the table next to my bed. "It's good you weren't injured when you dropped the jar, Minami-sama."

"Oh, Canary, I told you before, you can just call me Minami-chan or Mina-chan. It sounds good too."

"Oh, I could never. Your mother wouldn't like it."

Minami sighed and smiled. "Oh well… I'm hungry. Time to start eating."

It was starting to get a little chilly in Kukuroo Mountain so Gotoh prepared a special soup, along with some freshly cooked buns.

"Ah, yes..." Minami was very satisfied. "It's delicious as always. Whatever Gotoh puts in here is just pure genius."

Canary smiled. "I'm glad you like it, Minami-sama."

Before taking another sip of the soup, something crossed Minami's mind. Her elegant grip on the spoon tightened and she bit her lower lip in a feeling of frustration.

"Is something wrong, Minami-sama?" Canary got worried with Minami's sudden change in mood.

"Canary…" Minami spoke.

"Yes?"

_Gods, I can't believe I'm doing this…_

* * *

"ki… Aniki" Illumi opened his eyes to a very familiar voice, a voice so sweet it brings life into his gloomy world.

"Hm?" Illumi looked up and saw Minami, sitting beside him, smiling.

"Aniki, you're awake."

"Uh" Illumi stared. At some point, he couldn't believe that Minami would come to his room but nevertheless, he feels happy.

"That's good. I brought your breakfast."

Illumi slowly sat up. "Really? What is it?"

Minami stared into his eyes for a moment.

"Minami… You seem… different." Illumi commented.

Minami placed her hands on his shoulders and knelt on the bed, in front of Illumi. "Oh? How so?"

She leaned her face closer to his.

"You just… do…" Once again, Illumi finds himself entranced. There's a different look in Minami's eyes, a look that he has long wanted to see.

Minami giggled in an amused manner. "You ask what's for breakfast, aniki? Me."

Minami leaned closer kissed him passionately on the lips.

* * *

Knock, knock, knock

Illumi dazedly opened his eyes. "Huh?"

Knock, knock, knock

"Illumi-sama?"

Illumi groaned and turned on his bed. He looked at his alarm clock. It hasn't even been an hour since he started sleeping and now he's being woken. By who? His father? Another mission after he just got back? Well, whoever and whatever, might as well answer it to spare himself the scolding and his father's glare.

Illumi opened the door to reveal Canary with a tray of food, the same one she served Minami.

"Illumi-sama, I'm sorry to have disturbed you. Here's your food." Illumi stepped aside as Canary went in and placed the tray on his bed.

"I thought I said I was still full."

"Ah… But Minami-sama ordered me to bring you some." Canary looked down, avoiding eye contact with Illumi.

"Minami, huh? Oh well… Fine then. Tell her I said 'thanks'."

Canary bowed. "She also said that you shouldn't forget to read the note on the tray."

Illumi nodded and Canary went on her way. After closing his door, Illumi smiled to himself and looked at the food on his bed.

"You do care after all, don't you?" He approached the food and sat on his bed. He picked up the small note and on it written in such elegant handwriting:

_You idiot! Don't you dare mistake this as an act of kindness! I'm not concerned about you or anything! And no, I don't care about you at all! So just leave me alone! Damn pervert!_

_-Minami Z._

Right after reading, Illumi's stomach growled loudly.

"I guess I'm hungrier than I thought" No word in existence can describe the certain feeling welling within Illumi.

* * *

"Minami-sama?" Canary peeked inside the bedroom and went in seeing Minami nod at her.

"You got it done?" Minami took a sip of the warm milk in her cup.

"Hai!" Canary replied happily.

"That's good." Behind the cup, a smile crawled to Minami's lips.

"Pardon me for saying this but, you really care about your brother, don't you?"

Manami almost choked on the milk.

"Minami-sama!" Canary rushed to her side and rubbed Minami's back as she coughed. "I'm very sorry!"

Minami only shook her head since she couldn't reply because of her cough.

"I-" cough "It's fine" cough

Minami recovered quickly enough. Canary couldn't stop apologizing over and over although Minami had already forgiven her. It only stopped when Minami stood up.

"Eh? Minami-sama?"

"I'll be out for a while. I'll be back by dinner though. If I'm not, you can leave the food in my room. It's fine if it gets cold."

"Ah, hai!" Canary bowed and opened the door for Minami. "Eh? Aren't you going to wear gloves, Minami-sama? It's very cold outside."

Minami smiled. "No. The victim's blood will be warm enough the moment it covers my hands."

With that, she walked past Canary and Canary just bowed and wished her a successful mission.

* * *

Illumi walked in the kitchen, carrying the tray containing the eating utensils. He placed the tray near the sink and looked at the spot where the incident earlier happened.

_Maybe I should just apologize… _

_Yeah, right. It's just one of your petty excuses to see her… and get her mad at you again._

_No, I'm sincere this time_

_You're pathetic._

_I know, I know._

Illumi decided to go to Minami's room. The moment he's in front of the door, he took a deep breath while repetitively saying in his mind: You're here to apologize, you're here to apologize, you're here to apologize. Don't screw it up.

He was about to knock until Killua called him. "Aniki? What are you doing in front of onee-chan's room?"

"Nothing really, Killu. We're just going to talk about something." Illumi's hand was still poised to knock.

"Oh, well, she's not here." Illumi dropped his hand upon hearing these words. "She just left because she has a mission today. It's not far though. Just somewhere near the ports."

"Oh, I see." Illumi was a little disappointed.

"By the way, aniki, could you catch up to her and assist her? She'll need it somewhere around 7."

"I don't mind but why?"

"Well…" Killua rocked back and forth. "the old man assigned me somewhere so I need someone to replace me. I wasn't able to tell onee-chan since I had training this morning."

Illumi nodded.

"Thanks, aniki." Killua walked away.

_Well, I guess this day couldn't get any better._ Illumi thought.

* * *

"Finally… " Minami looked up and examined the huge and heavy gate before her. "Gods, I think I slowed down this time."

She walked towards the Testing gate and as she was about to open it, it opened on its own. In front of her is Zebro, one of the servants.

"Well, I guess I didn't need to demonstrate my prowess." Minami teased and walked through.

Zebro allowed the gate to close and laughed. "Well, it's not like your prowess is unknown, Minami-sama"

Minami smiled. "Well, I'm off." And she walked away.

_The assassination… doesn't begin until much later… I wonder why in the world am I leaving home so early?_

* * *

Illumi lied down on his bed. "I guess I can continue my sleep until later. I hope… I get to continue that dream… It was surreal but… I can't say I don't like it."

He looked at the piece of paper sitting beside him.

_Minami…_

* * *

The hours passed and Minami went on her way. There's a warehouse in the port where illegal drug dealing happens every Saturday night. There are two rivaling dealers in the Padokea Region and one of them has hired a Zoldyck to eliminate the competition. She'll start the kill at 7.

_Hopefully, I finish before 7:30 and that Killua wasn't suddenly reassigned. I don't want to get some random partner._

People started entering a certain warehouse the more the sun sets and soon, it was close to 7:00. The sun has already set and it was very dark. She casually went in. Due to her outfit, it somewhat seems like she's one of them, people who will buy the drugs, but that didn't really stop the others from mocking her, saying that a little girl shouldn't be there and all that.

Perhaps with Illumi, she would have smacked him hard already for calling her a 'little girl' despite looking younger than her age but this is a mission. She has to keep her head cool. She will not embarrass the Zoldyck Family name. And so ever so calmly, she approached the rivaling drug dealer. He had a smug grin on his face wherein mockery was written all over it.

Minami just stared at him in the eyes, a stare that conveys the message 'your life is mine'. The clock has struck 7. The moment he realized that, Minami quickly used the heart stealing technique that was taught to all of the Zoldycks. Every person in the room was mortified and frozen with shock. Holding the heart in an elegant manner, she showed it to them. Her eyes reflect the blood of a killer, the mastery of killing, mastery of death.

_Any moment, Killua should be here to deal with the ones at the back._

A few seconds passed and she knew, he's been reassigned.

"Tch" Minami threw the heart at one of the boss's guards behind her, making him flinch. She took the opportunity to get the knife hidden in her obi and slashed him across the chest. She released her aura and with her free right hand, she slid it over the wound, blood covering her palm and fingers.

The other men started shooting at Minami but she moved her bloody palm in a way that made the injured guard block her from the bullets.

"What?!"

"How did she do that?!"

"What treachery is this?!"

Minami threw her knife at another man. He was down in seconds. With that distraction, she moved to the other guard and wounded him greatly on the arm with a small knife she kept in her sleeve. She pulled the knife and threw it at another man. The knife dug deep into his skull, killing him instantly. Total chaos reigned within the warehouse. She grabbed the arm with her now free left hand, covering the palm and fingers with blood like the other one.

"Now, my puppets…" She whispered in a cool voice and maneuvered her palms and fingers. "Kill"

The two guards at her control started shooting at everyone else. At first they were confused then began shooting at Minami and the other two guards as well but Minami expected it. She used the one of the guards to shield herself then began moving towards the crowd, her guards continuously shooting and her wiping her palms and grabbing wounds of those they've shot. It was a battle of dominance.

Finally, when Minami has killed the last one in the room, she maneuvered her fingers again, making those in her control shoot themselves. They all fell to the floor and pool of red emerged. Minami stared at them idly then shrugged.

"Oh well, it was fun." Minami started walking away when she suddenly sensed another presence.

"Minami!"

She was suddenly tackled by someone and a gunshot rang throughout the building. Minami quickly spotted the attacker climbing through the window and threw a small knife at him, one hidden in her other sleeve. Once again, a headshot. She looked at her savior and gasped.

"A-Aniki?!"

Illumi was embracing Minami, both of them were lying on the ground. He was bleeding and the wound was somewhere in the upper right of his back.

"This isn't good." Minami sat up and moved Illumi's body. She examined the wound. It's deep.

Illumi groaned. "M-Minami"

"Shut up. I'm carrying you home."

Minami carried Illumi on her back and quickly ran back to Kukuroo Mountain. Halfway there, Illumi was already feeling drowsy.

"Everything's going to be fine, aniki." He heard Minami say. Illumi smiled.

_Of course. We're Zoldycks. We don't die easily, my dear sister. _With that, Illumi fell asleep.

* * *

"_Aniki! Aniki!" Little Minami ran towards Illumi with tears brimming her eyes._

"_Minami, what's wrong?" Illumi placed a hand on her shoulder and knelt to her eye level._

"_Milluki's bullying me again! He said I was adopted! That's not true, is it? He said it is because my hair's so different. That you'll all leave me alone and I'm going to die somewhere in the woods!" Minami cried and embraced Illumi._

"_Minami…" Illumi embraced her back. "Don't believe whatever Milluki says, ok, Minami? You're my sister and that's all that matters. Someday, you'll help me and dad raise one of our siblings to be the best assassin." _

"_You mean, Killu?" Minami looked up at Illumi and Illumi took the opportunity to wipe off her tears. _

_He nodded. "I'll never ever leave you alone. Don't worry."_

* * *

Illumi woke up in his room. It wasn't so dark since the moon was very bright tonight. He sat up, barely feeling the pain of his injury. It was already taken care of, wrapped neatly in bandages.

_Minami… I hope you're ok. _Illumi gazed at the bright full moon. He stood up and looked out his window.

With his sharp eyes, he saw something or someone move in the forest. With the brightness of the night, he saw the beautiful strands of red hair dance in the breeze as a young girl wearing a robe over a white nightgown with black trimmings briskly walked further into the forest. Illumi decided to follow her. He wore a black shirt and also put on a green jacket.

He set out and soon, knowing he's getting closer with the scent of apple and cinnamon lingering in the air, found her sitting on a tall branch, looking at the full moon.

"Don't you feel cold wearing only a robe and your nightgown?" Illumi called from below.

His voice startled Minami and she quickly looked at him, tears brimming.

"A-niki…" Her voice cracked a little.

Illumi was once more entranced as Minami looked ever so beautiful and radiant with the moon shining and making her eyes and tears sparkle like diamonds. Illumi smiled and jumped, landing on the same branch where Minami sat. He gently embraced her, providing her the warmth she needs.

For Minami, she blames herself for what happened. She was careless. She should have eliminated everyone, kept her guard up all the time. She's been killing people for more than ten years! How can she be so idiotic?!

"Shh… It's fine… Aniki's fine." Illumi soothed her crying and caressed her soft hair.

Minami ceased her crying and just cuddles closer to Illumi for more warmth. Illumi savored the scent lingering all over him.

And after a few moments of silence, she asked "What happened? We used to be so close together… We used to play together… laugh together… And now…"

Illumi drew Minami closer to him. "Why did you… suddenly asked that?"

Minami shrugged. "I… had a dream…. Of the past."

_A dream of the past, huh? Maybe we had the same one._

"Things change, Minami. People change." Illumi then cupped Minami's chin and made her face him. "Emotions change."

With that, Illumi leaned in and gave her a sweet and passionate kiss on the lips. Minami tried to resist but Illumi has his arms around her tightly and so she gave in and kissed him back. There's no doubt that she likes him back but they're siblings, aren't they?

Minami gently pushed Illumi after some thought.

"Minami—"

"This isn't right." Minami looked down. "You're my brother."

Illumi just stared silently at her for moment then said, "Technically, yes, since mother did adopt you"

Minami found out about it when she turned 14 but Milluki has been yelling it all over her face for years that it somehow didn't matter anymore. Besides, as long as they treat her like family, she didn't really care.

"But" Illumi wrapped her in his arms again. "You're not my sister by blood… so it won't be considered incest now, would it?"

_He's got a point there._ Minami thought as Illumi's face is moving closer to hers.

Before their lips could meet, Minami kicked Illumi so hard he fell off the tree. Talk about killing the moment. Illumi landed on the soft grass and Minami jumped down and walked past him.

Illumi shook his head with a smile. "Honestly, Minami, you're so mean."

Minami stopped in her tracks and when she faced him, she wore such a beautiful smile that made Illumi's smile drop and made him stare. Minami giggled and turned around again, walking away.

When her figure disappeared into the forest, Illumi smiled with a sigh and looked up at the moon.

"Well, if getting shot means earning another of those smiles, I should do it more often."

Then from out of the blue, a forcefully flicked pebble hit Illumi on the head.

"Ow…" Illumi touched the spot that hit and looked at the pebble on the ground.

"DON'T YOU DARE, YOU IDIOT!" He heard Minami yell from afar.

Illumi chuckled. "Her sense of hearing can be so sharp."


End file.
